1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a conch extraction tool and more particularly to a helically-shaped blade that can remove a conch from its shell without damaging the conch or the shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the world, millions of pounds of conch meat are harvested and sold each year. The shelled animal is retrieved from the sea floor and brought to the surface where a hole is chopped in the shell by a small hatchet. Thereafter, a long, thin, sharp knife is inserted into the hole and the animal is cut from its attachment to the shell. This process is commonly referred to as "knocking." However, the hole resulting from the "knocking" process decreases the aesthetic value of the shell, as well as any monetary value the shell could bring. Accordingly, the empty shell is generally cast back into the ocean where over a period of years, it will break down and be absorbed back into the sea.
Currently, there are two methods of removing the conch without knocking a hole in the shell. The first method involves hanging the conch by its toenail until it drops the shell. However, this is a time-consuming process and also limits the use of the conch meat since it takes a few days for a conch to drop its shell. The second method involves a repeated freezing and thawing process which causes the conch to detach from its shell. This is an expensive method and also limits the use of the conch meat since it is frozen and not fresh. Accordingly, there is a present need for a conch tool extractor which can remove the conch from its shell without damaging the conch or the shell.